A Bela e a Fera - Short-Fic
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do Livro Taming The Beast de Amy J. Fetzer - Convocada como aia para servir ao rei, Isabella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Masen.
1. Chapter I

**Nome:** A Bela e a Fera

**Autora:** Amy J. Fetzer

**Tipo:** Romance/Drama

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Convocada como aia para servir ao rei, Isabella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Masen. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia em reclusão não assustaram Isabella... Sua experiência como vencedora de concursos de beleza ensinara-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Edward estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Edward, a linda e doce Isabella era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ela não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Edward sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Isabella acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ela visse seu rosto?

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Isabella Swan ergueu o olhar para o castelo de pedras cinzentas e imaginou o que encontraria lá dentro. O príncipe encantado ou o dragão?

O dragão provavelmente, imaginou, se fossem verdadeiros os boatos que ouvira do pessoal da cidade, na viagem de balsa até a linda ilha. Será que Edward Masen sabia como era temido?, pensou, observando as pedras enormes e as janelas em arco, enquanto o táxi entrava no caminho que conduzia à entrada. A enorme estrutura tinha até ameias, além da torre principal.

Isabella via apenas solidão por toda parte.

— _Senhora..._ — disse o motorista, ao parar em frente da casa enorme. —_ Tem certeza de que é este o lugar aonde quer ir?_

Por que todos na ilha perguntavam a mesma coisa, como se estivesse indo para a forca? Masen era apenas um homem, nada mais.

— _Sim, tenho certeza, sr. Newton_ — respondeu, sem olhar para o motorista de meia-idade.

— _O sr. Masen não é um tipo simpático, como deve saber._

— _Não é de admirar, já que todos agem como. se ele fosse capaz de morder, não acha?_ — Dessa vez ela fitou-o diretamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O homem corou e então olhou novamente para a casa.

— _Os boatos devem ter algum fundamento_ — resmungou, saindo do carro para pegar a bagagem de Isabella.

Ela também saiu do carro e acompanhou-o, subindo os degraus da entrada.

Como uma serva do rei, havia sido contratada para ajudar a filha de quatro anos de Edward Masen a acostumar-se a viver ali. A morar com um homem recluso, que vivia trancado num castelo, longe de qualquer contato humano. Pelo jeito, teria um bocado de trabalho, já que, de acordo com os boatos, ninguém pusera os pés na casa, além dos entregadores, nos últimos quatro anos. Isabella sentiu pena da garotinha, que acabara de perder a mãe e tinha sido afastada do pai. Isabella estava ali para conhecer o local, antes de a menina chegar.

O sr. Newton colocou as malas no chão. Ao virar-se para pagá-lo, Isabella percebeu que escrevia algo num pedaço de papel. Assim que lhe entregou o dinheiro, o homem estendeu-lhe o papel.

— _Aqui está meu telefone. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar._

O gesto deixou-a comovida, mas não era necessário.

— _Ele não é um monstro, sr. Newton._

— _E sim. Grita com qualquer um que pisar nas terras dele, e quase fez picadinho do pobre garoto que entrega as compras da mercearia. Detesto pensar no que pode fazer com a senhora._ — E quando Isabella olhou-o com firmeza, o motorista olhou novamente para o castelo e suspirou. — _Esta casa foi construída muitos anos atrás, por um homem que a ergueu para a noiva. Ela queria viver como uma princesa, e ele procurou atender esse desejo. Trouxe cada pedra do continente, e muitas coisas vieram da Inglaterra ou da Irlanda, pelo que ouvi dizer. Ela morreu antes que a casa estivesse terminada, ou antes, que o rapaz tivesse chance de casar-se com ela._

Que história triste, pensou ela, mas logo ergueu o queixo.

— _Está agindo como se a casa fosse assombrada, ou amaldiçoada._

O sr. Newton não disse nada, olhando as pesadas portas duplas de madeira, como se fossem a entrada de uma caverna. Que bobagem, pensou Isabella, erguendo a aldrava de bronze para bater na porta. Era a cabeça de um dragão. Bem, sr. Masen, se queria manter as pessoas longe daqui, tem feito um bom trabalho. Ela bateu e esperou.

Imediatamente ouviu-se uma voz, soando no interfone à direita da porta.

— _Entre._

A voz era profunda, um tanto rouca, e sem querer, Isabella estremeceu, invadida por um sentimento de apreensão.

— _Entende o que eu disse? _— perguntou Newton.

— _Bobagem _— retrucou ela com firmeza, abrindo a porta e entrando. Um pequeno abajur, colocado sobre uma linda mesa de madeira entalhada, iluminava parcialmente o saguão. Ela colocou a bolsa e a valise de mão no chão e virou-se, vendo que o sr. Newton empurrava apressadamente as malas para dentro e se afastava para os degraus. Mas o gesto não o impediu de dar uma boa olhada na casa, pensou Isabella. Ela procurou o interruptor e logo o local ficou completamente iluminado. O homem encolheu-se e recuou ainda mais.

— _Me ligue, se precisar _— repetiu, com o sotaque ainda mais acentuado.

A atitude dele, assim como a das pessoas que encontrara na cidade, mostrando-se chocadas ao vê-la chegar, e fazendo advertências, era terrivelmente injusta e infundada, já que falavam de um homem que nem conheciam. De repente, Isabella sentiu-se fortemente motivada a proteger o sr. Masen.

— _Não será preciso, obrigada_ — agradeceu, fechando a porta. Suspirando, Isabella virou-se, e o coração dela deu um salto, ao perceber que as luzes se apagaram e uma sombra aparecia no topo da escada de madeira entalhada.

— _Sr. Masen?_

— _Sim _— a voz grave ressoou, chegando até ela.

— _Olá. Sou..._

— _Isabella Swan, eu sei _— interrompeu ele. — _Quase trinta anos, solteira, cursou a universidade, criada em Forks, ex-miss Washington, miss condado de Clallam, miss Festival do Camarão._

Ela podia jurar que havia um tom de zombaria na voz dele.

— _Será que esqueci alguma coisa?_

Bem, então era ele o misterioso recluso, pensou, olhando para a sombra na escada.

— _Esqueceu de dizer: ex- funcionária do Departamento de Estado, professora da escola da embaixada, e lingüista, fluente em italiano, farsi e galês._

— _Mas sabe cozinhar? _— perguntou ele, num galês impecável.

— _Não estaria aqui, se não soubesse._ — Ela cruzou os braços e observou a figura masculina, alta e forte, delineada pela luz que vinha do abajur, e que permitia ver apenas a calça preta e os sapatos. A mão dele apoiava-se no corrimão, e um anel com sinete, de ouro, brilhava refletindo a luz. Que mãos grandes, pensou Isabella, mas logo falou: — _Será que tenho um site__com todas as minhas informações e não estou sabendo? —_ O que mais saberia sobre ela?

— _As telecomunicações são um recurso fascinante._

— _É verdade. Mas não precisa dizer o número do meu sutiã, nem quando perdi os pompons de chefe da torcida quando estava com Grady Benson._

— _Foi só isso que perdeu?_ — O tom grave pareceu percorrer cada centímetro da espinha de Isabella, e isso a irritou profundamente.

— _Procure na Internet_ — disparou, não gostando nem um pouco de saber como ele estava informado a seu respeito. E como sabia pouco sobre ele. Não tivera chance de descobrir muita coisa. Sabia apenas que vivia recluso, depois de um acidente que o desfigurara, que havia se divorciado, e que, em poucos dias, receberia uma filha que jamais vira antes. Era estranho, muito estranho, pensou, começando a pegar as malas.

— _Onde vou ficar?_

— _No segundo andar._

Ela começou a andar para a escada.

— _Deixe as malas e me acompanhe._

Isabella soltou as malas, carregando a valise de mão e a bolsa ao acompanhá-lo. Ele andava vários passos à frente, mantendo-se sempre no escuro. O andar dele era firme, elegante à luz do corredor, que vinha de pequenas lâmpadas junto ao rodapé. Tudo que podia ver era o contorno dos ombros, na camisa imaculadamente branca, muito largos e fortes. Ele parou diante de uma porta e abriu-a depressa.

— _Aqui _— disse, e continuou andando. Ela parou do lado de fora do quarto.

— _E o quarto da sua filha?_

Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo.

— _Do outro lado do corredor._ —Ele já estava quase no segundo lance de escadas. — _Vou pedir para trazerem suas malas._

— _Pensei que morasse sozinho._

— _E moro. Tenho um caseiro, que mora num chalé, nos fundos do terreno, e uma empregada, que vem às segundas-feiras._

— _Não acha que precisamos conversar sobre a chegada da sua filha? _— gritou Isabella, já que ele não parara de andar.

— _Ela chegará dentro de dois dias. Encontre-a na balsa._ — Ele subia cada degrau num passo deliberadamente lento. Isabella imaginou se sentiria dores.

— _Não virá comigo?_

— _Foi para isso que a contratei, srta. Swan._

— _Mas não pode apenas me entregar sua filha sem..._ — Uma porta bateu com força no topo da escada. Ele voltara ao refúgio nas sombras.

— _Muito bem_ — disse ela, aproximando-se da escada e olhando para cima. Tudo que podia ver era um corredor e uma grande porta de madeira polida, com uma maçaneta de bronze. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente? Alice era quase um bebê, com apenas quatro anos. E será que ele estava mesmo tão desfigurado? Ou seria apenas vaidoso, e não queria vir para a luz? Apesar de tudo, era com Alice que estava preocupada e, endireitando os ombros, subiu a escada e bateu na porta.

— _Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, sr. Masen. Agora._

Nenhuma resposta.

— _Posso ser muito persistente quando tenho um objetivo, o senhor já sabe._

— _Vá embora, srta. Swan. Avisarei quando precisar, e se precisar, da senhorita._

— _É claro, meu senhor, como fui tola em pensar que realmente se importa com sua filha_ — disse, num tom seco, e virou-se para ir embora. Teimoso, rude, dominador. O pai dela teria acertado um soco nos dentes dele só por tratar uma mulher daquele jeito.

Isabella entrou no quarto e parou, sem fôlego. Pelo jeito o dragão tinha muito bom gosto. A decoração era luxuosa, o tapete, as cortinas, os quadros, tudo combinava, criando uma atmosfera relaxante e sensual. Uma enorme cama com quatro colunas ficava num dos cantos, coberta por uma colcha e almofadas, nos mesmos tons de vinho, cinza e branco que decoravam o aposento. Havia uma escrivaninha no estilo Rainha Anne com um computador colocada perto da parede, e algumas poltronas bem femininas posicionadas perto da lareira. Perto das três janelas enormes havia um banco forrado, coberto com almofadas bordadas em ponto cruz, o que o tornava ainda mais convidativo. A esquerda ficava o closet, tão grande que jamais conseguiria enchê-lo. Mas bem que gostaria de tentar, pensou Isabella, observando o banheiro moderno, com a maior banheira que já vira. Deixando a bolsa e a valise sobre a cama, atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto de Alice.

Sem palavras, parou na porta. Pelo jeito, dinheiro não era problema para o sr. Masen. O quarto parecia um sonho, em tons de verde e rosa, com uma casa de bonecas antiga, muitos brinquedos e uma cama colocada num dos cantos. O dossel tinha cortinas de cetim, que desciam enfeitando a cabeceira trabalhada. A história da Princesa e a Ervilha surgiu-lhe na mente, já que a garotinha teria de usar o banco para subir na cama alta. Ele pensara em tudo, reconheceu Isabella, vendo os armários e gavetas cheios de roupas de tamanhos diferentes. Ele não sabia mesmo nada sobre a filha, percebeu ela, voltando para o quarto, abrindo a valise e pegando o arquivo que Rosalie Halle, dona da Wife Incorporated, lhe entregara dois dias atrás.

O rosto da garotinha de cabelos escuros aparecia na foto, revelando o sorriso doce e os olhos muito azuis. Atirando a foto de lado com um suspiro, foi até o banco junto à janela, afastando as cortinas ao sentar-se. Dali podia ver o continente e as outras ilhas da costa da Washington. O vento de outubro varria a praia, balançando os galhos dos enormes carvalhos que cercavam a costa. As ondas rugiam contra o cais, escurecendo a areia. O céu estava carregado, escuro, quase encoberto pela neblina densa. Um dia perfeito para encolher-se no sofá, ler um livro e sonhar. Com o que sonharia uma garotinha? Especialmente uma que tivesse perdido a mãe e estivesse chegando a uma ilha isolada para encontrar o pai, que nem sequer conhecia.

Ela sonharia com um príncipe para mantê-la segura, pensou Isabella. Não com um dragão que soltava fogo na direção de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar de sua caverna.

* * *

**Olá meus amores! Começando uma nova história *-***

** Espero que gostem e comentem Kkkk**


	2. Chapter II

**Nome**

A Bela e a Fera

**Autora**

Amy J. Fetzer

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shippeer**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Convocada como aia para servir ao rei, Isabella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Masen. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia em reclusão não assustaram Isabella... Sua experiência como vencedora de concursos de beleza ensinara-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Edward estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Edward, a linda e doce Isabella era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ela não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Edward sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Isabella acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ela visse seu rosto?

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Edward apoiou as costas na porta e fechou os olhos, a imagem de Isabella presa em sua mente, recusando-se a deixá-lo em paz. Era a criatura mais linda que já vira. O tipo de mulher que fazia as cabeças virarem, os homens tropeçarem e as mulheres morrerem de inveja. E só de fitar os lindos olhos verde jade, cada cicatriz parecia doer como se fosse recente. Era como colocar um doce apetitoso na frente de um homem que morria de fome. Oferecer-lhe a iguaria, da qual nunca poderia sentir o gosto.

Mal podia tolerar a presença dela ali, em seu lar, seu santuário. Só saber que estava ali era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco, e queria estrangular Rosalie Halle por ter lhe mandado uma mulher tão linda. Será que Rose não percebia que não estivera perto de uma mulher desde o acidente? E até aquela manhã não tivera sequer uma referência, atém da palavra de Rosalie, garantindo que encontrara alguém muito qualificado. Não tivera tempo de pesquisar o passado dela, e embora tivesse encontrado apenas parte dele, não havia fotos, embora tivesse imaginado como era, já que vencera tantos concursos de beleza. Ainda assim, era como se não desejasse mostrar o lindo rosto. Ele tinha uma boa razão para não mostrar o rosto. Mas qual seria a dela?

Aos trinta anos, continuava linda.

Que droga! Ele fora muito claro ao pedir uma governanta para cuidar de Alice. Pedira uma mulher mais velha, forte e saudável o suficiente para cuidar de uma garota de quatro anos, e que compreendesse que a responsabilidade de Alice seria dela. Não podia deixar que Alice o visse. Nunca. A criança fugiria dele, e Edward sabia que não poderia suportar isso. Não outra vez. As pessoas fugiam dele por causa das cicatrizes que o desfiguravam. Não pretendia assustar uma criança.

Alice. Edward cerrou os punhos. Uma criança cuja existência ele ignorara até algumas semanas atrás, quando a ex-mulher morrera. Parecia que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que podia cuidar da menina.

Mais uma vez, amaldiçoou Tania por não ter lhe dito que carregava um filho ao deixá-lo. Só Deus sabia como precisara disso, quatro anos antes. Algo para fazê-lo suportar as inúmeras cirurgias, a difícil recuperação e a dura realidade de que nada poderia ser feito para recuperar o corpo desfigurado.

Afastando-se da porta, Edward pegou o telefone e discou um número, mal contendo a raiva.

— _Wife Incorporated. Rosalie Halle._

— _Que droga, Rose, ela é linda!_ — De tirar o fôlego, acrescentou mentalmente, lembrando-se de cada curva do corpo perfeito, coberto pelo conjunto branco.

— _Então saiu da sua toca por tempo suficiente para observá-la?_

— _Por que fez isso?_ _— _Edward ouviu-a suspirar.

— _Isabella é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que conheço. E não fiz isso por você, meu bem. Foi por Alice. Isabella adora crianças, e já trabalhou com elas antes. Tem todas as qualificações que você queria. E culta, mas não a ponto de não conseguir se comunicar com uma criança. Além disso, é divertida e criativa. Dê-lhe uma chance._

— _Não tenho escolha. Alice chega dentro de dois dias._

— _Vai dar certo, Edward._

— _Encontre outra pessoa, imediatamente. Eu não a quero aqui._ _— _Houve uma pausa do outro lado, e ao falar, a voz de Rosalie soou fria e brusca:

— _Tania devia ter lhe contado sobre Alice, eu concordo, e se não tivesse jurado que não o faria, eu mesma teria dito. Mas quando ela disse que o deixara porque tinha se tornado frio e mesquinho, não pude acreditar. Agora, vejo que estava certa._

Edward sentiu como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado.

— _Tania me abandonou porque não pôde suportar as conseqüências do acidente. Queria que eu fosse o mesmo de antes e que agisse como antes. Isso nunca vai acontecer. _— Ele respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir: _— Encontre outra pessoa._ — E sem despedir-se, desligou. Só ao largar o fone percebeu como o segurara com força.

Deixando-se cair na poltrona de couro, atrás da escrivaninha, virou-a para a janela. O sol lutava para sair de trás das nuvens, refletindo-se no riacho, enquanto Edward lutava para afastar as memórias dolorosas do acidente. A dor cortante, a reação de horror de Tania quando tiraram as bandagens, a repugnância que não conseguira disfarçar. Sempre imaginara que ela estaria a seu lado, em qualquer situação, e ficara chocado ao vê-la partir. Devia ter imaginado que ela faria isso, quando se recusara a dividir a cama com ele, e até mesmo a tocá-lo depois do acidente. Ele podia ver a repulsa, cada vez que estendia a mão para ela. A noite anterior ao acidente tinha sido a última vez que sentira prazer e ternura com uma mulher.

E agora a mulher que fora eleita a mais bonita do Estado estava morando em sua casa. Não fazia diferença que isso tivesse ocorrido dez anos antes. Ela ainda era capaz de parar o trânsito com sua beleza.

A batida foi tão suave que ele mal ouviu.

— _Sr. Masen._

O som daquela voz doce e delicada tocou-o profundamente. E ele quase a odiou por isso.

— _Eu já disse que a chamaria se..._

— _Pelo que me lembro, fui contratada para tomar conta da__sua filha, não do senhor. Portanto, pode chamar o quanto quiser, meu senhor, e..._

— _Pago o seu salário._

— _Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação interromper uma senhora?_

— _E você não aprendeu diplomacia, ao trabalhar no Departamento de Estado?_

— _Sim. Mas este não é um território estrangeiro, nem você pode pedir imunidade diplomática._

Lutando contra a vontade de sorrir, Edward apoiou a cabeça na poltrona de couro.

— _O que você quer?_

— _Ah, chegamos ao estágio das negociações_ — zombou Isabella. _— Agora, a menos que a montanha de alimentos na geladeira e no freezer seja a sua noção de uma dieta balanceada, preciso planejar o cardápio._

— _Muito bem. Pode pedir o que quiser._

Isabella suspirou. Que homem difícil. Ela sacudiu a bandeja, fazendo a linda porcelana tilintar.

— _Ouviu? São pratos. Com comida_ — completou.

— _Deixe na porta._ _— _Ela piscou.

— _O quê?_

— _Tenho certeza de que ouviu, srta. Swan. A porta não é tão grossa._

— _Que teimoso _— resmungou Isabella.

— _Deixe no chão e vá embora._

Isabella colocou a bandeja junto à porta, e ao olhar para a madeira decidiu que o faria sair dali, de qualquer modo.

— _Pelo jeito, vamos ter muitos problemas, sr. Masen._

— _Só se quebrar as regras._

— _E quais são?_

— _Receberá ordens através de e-mails em seu computador._

— _Meu Deus, que impessoal!_

— _E o único modo possível _— disse ele, baixinho, ouvindo os passos dela afastando-se na escada.

Edward esfregou a testa, a ponta dos dedos tocando as cicatrizes, e praguejou, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Cerrando os dentes, imaginou como iria sobreviver com aquela mulher linda andando pela casa.

* * *

**Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem. Tinha médico... E no final estava muito cansada. Mais quente como o inferno vai estrear semana que vem, por causa de alguns problemas.**

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**Viemos com o segundo capitulo. Edward turrão, não é?!**

**Mas vocês veram que ele é apenas um sofredor, Bella ira o fazer muito bem. Amo esse livro demais, é uma história de superação para os dois lados. E a encantadora Alice será um anjo *-***

**Beijinhos :)**


	3. Chapter III

**Nome**

A Bela e a Fera

**Autora**

Amy J. Fetzer

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shippeer**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Convocada como aia para servir ao rei, Isabella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Masen. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia em reclusão não assustaram Isabella... Sua experiência como vencedora de concursos de beleza ensinara-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Edward estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Edward, a linda e doce Isabella era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ela não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Edward sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Isabella acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ela visse seu rosto?

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Devia ter telefonado pedindo as compras, pensou Isabella, enchendo o carrinho e tentando ignorar as pessoas que a observavam, os jovens, muito mais jovens do que os que pensaria em namorar, fitando-a intensamente. Ela sorriu docemente, um típico sorriso de passarela, admitiu, rindo baixinho. Alguns homens eram pescadores, e ainda usavam as botas de borracha da pescaria.

Checando a lista, Isabella dirigiu-se ao caixa. Vai começar, pensou, vendo que as pessoas aproximavam-se de onde estava, como felinos. Um adolescente que varria o chão chegou mais perto. A vendedora parecia não ter pressa, fitando-a demoradamente, apesar da fila. Os clientes não tiravam os olhos dela. Não era de admirar que Masen não saísse de casa. O que teria acontecido com a hospitalidade do sul?

— _Você é nova aqui?_ — perguntou a vendedora, uma loira que usava argolas enormes nas orelhas e mastigava chiclete.

— _Sim. É uma linda ilha_ — disse Isabella. Era melhor deixá-los orgulhosos da terra onde viviam.

— _Está no castelo, não é?_

— _Sou a babá que o sr. Masen contratou._

— _Babá?! _— exclamaram várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Isabella olhou ao redor, fitando um a um, todos que estavam próximos.

— _O sr. Masen está esperando a filha chegar, e estou aqui para cuidar dela._

— _Pobre criança_ — disse uma velha senhora, num tom sombrio.

— _Por quê? _— perguntou Isabella, embora soubesse a resposta.

— _Imagine ter um homem tão horrível como pai._

— _Conhece o sr. Masen?_ — perguntou Isabella.

— _Não exatamente._

Esperando que sua expressão fosse da mais pura inocência, indagou:

— _Então, como pode saber como ele é?_

— _Ele nunca sai daquele lugar _— disse a vendedora. —_ Não mostra o rosto há quatro anos. Nem mesmo Eleazar, que mora lá, conseguiu vê-lo de perto._

Eleazar, Isabella imaginou, devia ser o caseiro, que ainda não conhecera.

— _Ele está desfigurado_ — gaguejou o jovem que embalava suas compras.

— _Se nunca o viu, como pode saber disso?_

O garoto deu de ombros, como se fosse de conhecimento geral. Embora ninguém tivesse visto Masen.

— _Não acho que a aparência seja importante_ — respondeu ela, tentando controlar-se, e detestando que as pessoas dessem tanta importância às aparências. Ela sabia, por experiência própria, como isso era injusto e preconceituoso, embora por motivos opostos. As mulheres recusavam-se a ser suas amigas, acreditando que se imaginava melhor do que elas. Os homens quase pisoteavam uns nos outros para aproximar-se, todos tentando levá-la para a cama, ou convidá-la para um acontecimento social, onde pudessem exibi-la como um troféu. Ninguém, nem mesmo o ex-noivo, conseguira ver além do rosto lindo que Deus lhe dera. E, aparentemente, ninguém queria ver além das cicatrizes de Masen.

Tudo isso fazia Isabella sentir um estranho impulso de defender um homem que nem conhecia. Era difícil manter o controle diante de tantos preconceitos.

— _Coloque na conta dele, e mande entregar por volta das três_ — pediu, saindo depressa e sentindo que todos os olhares a acompanhavam.

Em vez de pegar um táxi para casa, resolveu acalmar-se, caminhando pela pitoresca cidadezinha. Mas as lembranças continuavam a atormentá-la. A mãe, arrastando-a para comerciais de tevê, desde bem pequena, os concursos, tudo que sempre detestara. E quando crescera, escolhia participar apenas dos que lhe interessavam, porque queria ir para a faculdade, e precisava do dinheiro.

Olhando em volta, viu as vitrines das pequenas lojas, os bancos de madeira espalhados por vários locais, turistas e moradores passeando e fazendo compras. Dois homens mais velhos sentavam-se junto ao cais, trocando histórias de pescaria. Isabella sorriu, lembrando-se do avô, sentado na cadeira de balanço da varanda, esculpindo pequenos animais de madeira para que ela e os irmãos brincassem. Aliás, eram os únicos brinquedos que tinham. Uma vida simples, mas cheia de amor, pensou, com saudade do avô.

Ela respirou fundo, saboreando a brisa fria que vinha do mar. Gomo o sol estava alto ainda fazia calor, mas logo chegaria à estação dos furacões, com chuva, umidade e frio intenso. Cruzando os braços para proteger-se, andou mais depressa para a pequena estrada que levava o castelo. Em poucos minutos entrava no calor acolhedor da casa.

Depois de preparar café, esfregou os braços gelados, e ouviu um ruído vindo de fora. Franzindo a testa, foi até a porta de trás e afastou as cortinas que cobriam a pequena janela. Todos os seus impulsos femininos tornaram-se vivos e intensos, ao ver as costas nuas do homem que cortava lenha. Os músculos poderosos moviam-se numa dança da qual não conseguia afastar os olhos.

Masen.

Como era bonito, usando apenas jeans e botas! De onde estava, podia ver apenas o perfil do rosto, com certeza o lado sem cicatrizes, já que os traços eram aristocráticos e bem-feitos. Os cabelos claros flutuavam ao vento, cobrindo totalmente a nuca. Os braços eram fortes, musculosos, e ao erguer o machado para cortar mais uma tora, Isabella pôde ver como eram poderosos, já que a madeira partiu-se em um golpe. Ele deu mais alguns golpes e depois parou, apoiado no cabo do machado. Quando começou a falar, Isabella percebeu que não estava sozinho e foi até a janela. Outro homem, mais velho, sentava-se num banco e brincava com um canivete. Era Eleazar Denali, e aparentemente era bem mais do que um caseiro. Era amigo de Masen. Talvez seu único amigo. Eleazar conversava animadamente, o rosto moreno e enrugado meio coberto pelo boné. A camiseta escura ajustava-se ao tórax esguio, e o jeans estava tão gasto nos joelhos que a cor desbotara. Ela observava os dois homens, e como se Masen soubesse que estava ali, continuava de costas. Ainda assim, pôde ver cicatrizes longas e finas descendo pelas costelas, como se tivessem sido feitas por adagas afiadas. Devia ter sido muito doloroso, e mais uma vez, imaginou como teria sido o acidente. De repente, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu. O som, carregado pelo vento, chegou até Isabella, que estremeceu, sentindo um estranho calor percorrê-la. Pelo menos ele não tinha perdido a capacidade de desfrutar de pequenos prazeres, como conversar e rir com um amigo, pensou, desejando juntar-se a eles. Mas, se quisesse que o visse, já teria aparecido.

Ele disse algo que fez Eleazar corar. Logo se levantava, sorria para Masen e colocava mais toras aos pés dele. Masen continuou a trabalhar, cortando tora por tora, enquanto Eleazar empilhava os pedaços. Então, o caseiro parou, olhando diretamente para ela.

Isabella sustentou o olhar.

Masen largou o machado e pegou o casaco com capuz.

Saindo para a varanda, Isabella gritou:

— _Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de me intrometer._

— _Mas fez exatamente isso_ — disse Masen, vestindo o casaco de costas para ela.

— _Desculpe-me. Vou para outro lugar._

Edward suspirou, desejando virar e fitá-la nos olhos.

— _Não quero que sinta que precisa afastar-se de onde estou._

— _Mas é exatamente o que quer. Preferia que eu não estivesse aqui, não é mesmo? _— Ela viu que os ombros dele enrijeciam. _— O mínimo que podemos fazer é ser honestos um com o outro._

Edward apertou os lábios, suspirando mais uma vez.

— _É verdade. Mas posso garantir que não me importo de não ter mais a casa só para mim._

— _Não precisa se esconder._

— _Eu não me escondo. Escolhi este estilo de vida, srta. Swan, e nos últimos quatro anos aprendi que é a melhor maneira de viver._

— _Quer dizer, a mais fácil._

— _Nada é fácil para mim, senhorita._

— _E quanto a sua filha? Ela espera encontrar o pai. Precisa de carinho e conforto. Perdeu a mãe._

O peito de Edward apertou-se ao pensar na tristeza de Alice, e como gostaria de confortá-la.

— _Foi por isso que a contratei, srta. Swan._

— _E não se importa com ela?_

Como podia dizer a Isabella que ao saber da existência da filha, poucas semanas atrás, sentira raiva da mãe de Alice, por abandoná-lo, carregando no ventre o bebê que era deles, por não lhe dar uma chance de conhecer a criança, antes de lhe tirar tudo que tinha. O amor pela mulher desaparecera quando ela partira, abandonando-o quando ele mais precisava, condenando-o à prisão e ao isolamento. Como podia esquecer o passado?

— _Eu me importo. Muito. Mas mal tive tempo de me acostumar com a idéia de que sou pai._ — Ele começou a andar para a garagem.

— _É bom se acostumar _— disparou Isabella, enquanto ele se afastava. — _Depois de amanhã ela estará aqui, querendo vê-lo, e como poderei explicar que o pai não quer encontrá-la?_

— _Diga a verdade_ — respondeu ele, sem parar de andar. — _Que o pai não quer ser mais uma fonte de pesadelos para ela._

A resposta deixou-a sem ação, e antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer, ele tinha desaparecido. Virando-se, ela fitou Eleazar.

— _Acho que as coisas não correram muito bem, não é? — _Eleazar observou-a atentamente, como se estivesse avaliando cada detalhe, e Isabella não saberia dizer qual fora a impressão do homem, já que sua expressão continuava impenetrável.

— _Não, madame._

— _Sou Isabella Swan._

— _O sr. Masen me disse._

— _E o que mais ele falou a meu respeito?_

A expressão de Eleazar continuou impenetrável, e ele virou-se para arrumar as pilhas de madeira. Por certo precisariam delas para aquecer-se nas noites de tempestade, imaginou Isabella, pensando em como o castelo de pedra devia ser frio no inverno.

— _Todos na cidade têm uma imagem errada dele. Mas já deve saber disso, não é?_ — Ela admirava o fato de o caseiro respeitar o segredo de Masen, mesmo exposto à curiosidade de todos.

Eleazar arrumou mais uma pilha.

— _Poderia ao menos me dizer como é a rotina dele? Assim poderei ficar fora do caminho._

Eleazar afastou o boné para trás, fitando-a por alguns instantes, antes de falar:

— _Não._

— _O quê?_ — Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

— _O sr. Masen não segue rotinas, faz o que quer. Se encontrá-lo novamente vai ter que lidar com a situação._

— _Obrigada pela ajuda._ — Isabella cruzou os braços, fitando-o diretamente. _— Prefere vê-lo se escondendo, ou saindo da toca para conhecer a filha?_

Ele não respondeu, e ficou bem claro para Isabella o quanto era leal ao patrão. Mas quando ele segurou o machado, disposto a recomeçar o trabalho que Masen interrompera, ela o impediu, segurando o braço que se erguia.

— _Não vou sair daqui até ter certeza de que Alice tem todo o cuidado e atenção que merece. Entendeu, sr. Denali?_

Os olhos dele brilharam, embora a expressão do rosto continuasse inalterada.

— _Sim, senhora. E pode me chamar de Eleazar, senhora._

— _Isabella —_ corrigiu ela, virando-se para a casa e acrescentando: _— Estou esperando que entreguem as compras. Assim, acho melhor recolocar aquela expressão séria no rosto. Afinal, é o que todos esperam, não é mesmo?_

Eleazar olhou-a afastar-se, lutando para esconder um sorriso.

— _Sim, senhora._

* * *

**Oi gente, desculpa não ter mais postado em A Bella e a Fera, mas eu estava desanimada demais :/**

**Bem, estou em um momento bem desanimante da minha vida...**

**Mas não vou abandonar as adaptações, podem ficar tranquilas.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem!**

**Beijos e até segunda!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Nome**

A Bela e a Fera

**Autora**

Amy J. Fetzer

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shippeer**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Convocada como aia para servir ao rei, Isabella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Masen. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia em reclusão não assustaram Isabella... Sua experiência como vencedora de concursos de beleza ensinara-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Edward estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Edward, a linda e doce Isabella era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ela não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Edward sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Isabella acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ela visse seu rosto?

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

O doce aroma de algo assando espalhava-se pela casa, mesclando-se ao som de risadas. Aquilo o atraiu, embora descesse pela antiga escada de serviço, para não ser visto. Passagens escondidas atrás das paredes formavam um labirinto, através do qual podia mover-se sem ser visto, apesar de os corredores serem bem estreitos. Fazia muito tempo que não passava por la, depois de tê-los descoberto. Não gostava da sensação de passar por eles, mas havia pessoas na casa, depois de anos em que ele e Eleazar haviam sido os únicos moradores. Mas agora ela estava ali, assando algo na cozinha. A vontade de vê-ia o atraía tanto quanto o aroma do que assava no forno. Mas, acima de tudo, era a risada límpida e espontânea que o atraíra. Podia distingui-la facilmente no meio das outras vozes. Havia algo em Isabella Swan que lhe despertava sensações que julgara adormecidas. Ela o desafiava, provocava, mas Edward sabia que, se cedesse à tentação de ver o rosto dela, teria muito a perder. A filha precisava de Isabella, uma vez que ele não podia ficar com ela.

Parando no fim do corredor escuro, afastou um pouco o painel disfarçado que cobria a parede. Ela estava tirando uma assadeira do forno e colocando biscoitos num prato. Era uma cena tão doméstica, comum, algo que Tania nunca se incomodara em fazer, que o pegou de surpresa. Havia três pessoas sentadas nos bancos altos. Isabella ofereceu os biscoitos aos convidados. Convidados, ali, na casa dele. Pela primeira vez. Queria ficar zangado. Queria que fossem embora, pela simples razão de que não podia unir-se a eles. E ao vê-la conversando, tão animada, seu isolamento parecia ainda mais difícil e amargo.

Mas ela era tão linda, os homens pareciam fascinados pelo que dizia. E então, quando Isabella inclinou-se para colocar outra assadeira no forno, Edward percebeu que todos olhavam as formas do corpo bem-feito. Será que os homens estavam ali movidos pela curiosidade em relação ã casa, ou apenas por causa dela?

— _É uma casa muito grande _— disse o adolescente, que ele reconheceu como o entregador que trazia as compras.

— _Sim, é enorme _— respondeu ela, colocando colheradas de massa na forma.

— _Apavorante_ — disse um dos homens, olhando ao redor.

— _Adoro a casa_ — afirmou Isabella. _— É linda, charmosa. A arquitetura, as pedras, tudo lembra a história de muitas partes do mundo._

Era exatamente o que sentira ao ver a casa, pensou Edward, inclinando-se para ouvir melhor.

— _Você já o viu?_

— _É claro._

— _É muito horrível?_

Edward esperou pela resposta, prendendo a respiração.

— _Não tem nada de mais._

Nada de mentiras, nem de informações, e ele imaginou por que Isabella estaria agindo assim.

— _Então por que se esconde?_

— _Ele é um homem reservado, e talvez por não ter sido bem recebido..._ — Isabella parou de arrumar os biscoitos e virou-se, fitando-os por cima do ombro. Edward percebeu a determinação na voz dela. _— E se alguém ousar fazer qualquer comentário na frente da filha dele, terei que mostrar como meu avô me ensinou a atirar muito bem. E também como tirar a pele dos animais que caçávamos._

Edward disfarçou uma risada, e quando olhou novamente, os convidados riam, sem jeito, não muito certos se ela falava a sério ou não. Logo se despediam, agradecendo pelo café.

Isabella acompanhou-os, fechando a porta assim que saíram. Voltando para o balcão, pegou a forma que acabara de encher e colocou-a no forno, no lugar da que já estava pronta. Não conhecia nenhuma criança que não gostasse de biscoitos de chocolate, e esperava que Alice não fosse uma exceção. Queria que a menina se sentisse bem-vinda naquela casa escura e silenciosa. De repente, percebeu que não estava sozinha e ergueu o olhar. Então o viu, uma sombra escura entre a parede do canto e a porta entreaberta da despensa. Uma sombra grande, larga, da qual só podia ver o jeans surrado que cobria as pernas fortes. Como chegara até ali sem que o visse?

— _Gostaria de pensar que a receita de biscoitos da minha avó o atraiu até aqui, mas não tenho ilusões._

— _Linda e esperta_.

Isabella enrijeceu de imediato. Será que todos tinham que falar de sua beleza, nos primeiros dez minutos de conversa?

— _Quer um biscoito?_

— _Não, obrigado._

— _Não diga que é uma dessas pessoas que não gosta de biscoitos de chocolate..._

— _Não._

— _Já sei. Não quer vir até a luz para pegá-lo, não é? —_ Ele não respondeu.

— _O que mais nega a si mesmo, ao escolher viver no escuro?_ — Ao falar, ela atirou um biscoito na direção dele.

A mão surgiu na luz, apanhando o biscoito no ar, e ela pôde ver o anel de sinete faiscar.

— _E o que vai negar a Alice?_

— _Pesadelos, srta. Swan._

— _Pode me chamar de Isabella. E acho que está enganando a si mesmo._

— _Não sabe nada a meu respeito, bela _— zombou ele. Ela largou a espátula sobre o balcão, num gesto brusco.

— _Tem razão, não sei. Assim como não sabe nada a meu respeito... fera._ — Virando-se para o fogão, tirou a assadeira com os biscoitos prontos, colocando outra no lugar. Fechando os olhos, tentou, em vão, afastar as lembranças dolorosas. Bela... Rainha de beleza. De que lhe adiantara isso, se não tinha sequer conseguido manter o noivo, pensou, cerrando os punhos.

Edward endireitou-se, imaginando por que estaria tão perturbada.

— _Isabella..._

O nome foi pronunciado num tom rouco, sensual, oferecendo uma simpatia que ela não desejava. Os homens, as pessoas, em geral, notavam-lhe primeiro o rosto. Era natural. E Edward era um homem. O que mais poderia esperar?

— _Desculpe-me _— disse Isabella. _— Fui muito cruel. Edward já ouvira coisas piores._

— _Deixei você furiosa. Diga por que._

— _Não é nada._ — Ela continuava arrumando os biscoitos, embalando-os em sacos plásticos.

— _Mentirosa._

— _Vamos começar de novo?_ — perguntou, baixinho. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pedaço de carne e alguns legumes, que colocou sobre o balcão. Não se conheciam o bastante para falar sobre o passado dela, nem pretendia começar a lamentar-se. Tinha muito o que fazer, e não desperdiçaria energia com lembranças tristes. Depois de temperar a carne, voltou a colocá-la na geladeira. Cortou os legumes cuidadosamente, tentando ignorar a presença máscula. Mas era impossível. O calor que emanava dele era tão forte, que parecia estar perto de uma fogueira.

— _Está me observando._

— _Como sabe? _

— _Posso sentir._

Será que sabia que ele também podia senti-la?

— _E o que sente?_

Isabella parou. As palavras, murmuradas num tom suave, convidavam à intimidade, trazendo um desejo inesperado. O coração dela disparou.

— _É como uma invasão._ — Ela arrumou os legumes numa travessa, cobrindo-os com água. —_ E não gosto disso _— completou, colocando-os na geladeira.

— _É uma mulher muito linda, Isabella. Que homem não a olharia? Você sabe disso._

— _Sim, sei como as pessoas valorizam a aparência _— murmurou, desligando o forno.

— _Eu também_ — declarou Edward, num tom amargo.

— _Então temos algo em comum. —_ Ela tirou a última assadeira do forno, colocando-a sobre o fogão, antes de virar-se.

Ele tinha desaparecido. Como se um vento frio a atingisse, soube que não estava mais ali.

— _Também não gosto disso, sr. Masen_ — gritou, para a casa vazia.

Não houve resposta, e nem ela esperava isso.

Edward desceu pela escada de serviço trazendo os pratos do jantar. Depois de colocá-los na lavadora, pegou um biscoito na assadeira sobre o fogão. Mastigando, atravessou a sala de jantar e chegou à biblioteca, estranhando o ar frio que penetrava na casa. Ao entrar na sala de estar, parou de repente. Cada fibra do corpo dele reagiu ao vê-la. Isabella estava na varanda, atrás da sala, e as portas francesas estavam completamente abertas. As mãos dela apoiavam-se na grade, e o roupão leve, verde-claro, flutuava ao sabor da brisa da noite sem lua. A frente dela, o mar batia no cais, iluminado apenas pelas luzes suaves que cercavam a casa.

Edward poderia jurar que estava vendo um anjo. O vento erguia os cabelos castanhos, fazendo-os flutuar.

— _Não é fantástico?_ — perguntou ela.

Ele enrijeceu, sentindo-se encurralado na própria casa.

— _Não é? _— insistiu, virando-se levemente na direção dele. Edward sabia que não podia vê-lo claramente, com a luz trás dela.

— _Gosta deste tempo?_

Isabella voltou a olhar o mar. Ao longe se viam relâmpagos.

— _É meu favorito. Tempestades, trovões, chuva..._ _— _Edward percebeu que ela lhe dera as costas de propósito, dando-lhe a chance de se aproximar. O gesto o comoveu, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou-o inquieto. Será que ela viraria de repente e começaria a gritar? Ainda assim, reconheceu que não podia resistir ao desejo de se aproximar mais um pouco. Saindo para a varanda, encostou-se nas cortinas que voavam pelas portas abertas e que podiam lhe dar alguma proteção.

— _Obrigado pelo jantar._

Ela deixara a bandeja do lado de fora da porta do quarto dele, numa mesinha que carregara para cima.

— _Por nada. Não precisa comer lá em cima, sozinho, sr. Masen._

— _O que pretende? Que jantemos como duas pessoas civilizadas?_

— _Por que não?_

— _Acho que já sabe a resposta._

— _E o que devo dizer a Alice? Sinto muito por ter perdido sua mãe, e olhe, na verdade não tem um pai. Apenas um benfeitor._

— _Diga a ela o que achar melhor._

— _Sei que se importa, sr. Masen. Vi o quarto dela._

— _Só porque não quero vê-la, não significa que não quero que fique confortável aqui. Não percebe? Ela é uma criança. Um simples olhar para o que sobrou do meu rosto, e terá pesadelos por uma semana._ — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — _Acho que devo poupar a nós dois dessa situação._

Isabella chegou mais perto, e viu que ele cruzava os braços à frente do peito, numa atitude defensiva. O gesto era claro. Não poderia alcançá-lo. Não agora.

— _Acha mesmo que uma criança vai se satisfazer com isso?_

— _Terá que ser assim._

— _Mas sou uma estranha._

— _Eu também._

Isabella suspirou, frustrada, cerrando os punhos.

— _É um homem muito difícil._

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes de ele responder:

— _Só quero protegê-la._

— _Impedi-la de conhecê-lo não é proteção._

— _Por acaso é uma autoridade em crianças?_ — A voz dele revelava descrença.

— _Tenho alguma experiência._

— _É mesmo?_

Pouco importava o tom crítico na voz dele, pensou Isabella.

— _Não gosta que outras pessoas vejam o que lhe aconteceu, e então se esconde. Só vê aquilo que quer. Não tive filhos, mas gostaria de ter. Fui professora na escola da embaixada por vários anos, e cursei psicologia infantil na universidade. Além disso, sou a mais velha de cinco irmãos. Não acha suficiente?_

Com raiva, afastou-se da grade e já ia entrar, quando Edward segurou-a pelo braço. Os dois foram envolvidos pelas dobras das cortinas que flutuavam ao vento.

— _Sim. É suficiente._

Isabella mal conseguia respirar, e seu coração batia acelerado. Ele era um homem grande, forte, e os dedos circundavam-lhe o braço, impedindo-a de mover-se. Estava consciente da proximidade dele, do perfume masculino, do corpo que quase tocava o dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ele era misterioso, intenso.

O que a atraía não era a solidão dele, nem a amargura. Era o homem que sofrera muito, mas sobrevivera. Que não deixara ninguém se aproximar. Isabella viu a sombra da cabeça dele aproximar-se e soube que desejava beijá-la. E quase desejou que o fizesse.

— _Você tem perfume de... liberdade —_ sussurrou ele, cada célula do corpo gritando que era um homem, e que ela era uma linda mulher.

Mesmo sabendo que devia fazer anos que ele não estava com uma mulher, que devia afastar-se depressa, Isabella foi incapaz de resistir ao desejo de tocá-lo. Erguendo a mão, colocou-a no peito forte.

A respiração dele ficou ofegante, e num gesto brusco afastou-se, subitamente consciente do que acontecia.

— _Não quero sua piedade, e isto é errado._

Ele afastou-a e Isabella perdeu o equilíbrio, enquanto Edward entrava depressa, desaparecendo na casa, de volta à sua caverna escura.

Queria dizer-lhe que a última coisa que sentira em seus braços era piedade. Mas ele já se fora.

* * *

**Oi gente! Novamente estou pedindo desculpas pelo meu afastamento! Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e comentem, né?! ;) bj**


End file.
